


The Party

by piratexchicx13



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexchicx13/pseuds/piratexchicx13
Summary: Katy goes to a party and has a much better experience than she expected.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> So Sinistretoile and I attended a Secret Sinsations party last night, and I had this lovely dream afterward! Being the kind-hearted Slytherin that I am, I decided that you all should suffer with me. Enjoy :D

The play room was in near total darkness, broken up by beams of warm orange and soft blue patterns of light streaming cheerfully from the disco balls in the corners. Now that the night was older, the room was more active and I couldn’t decide where my eyes should linger. Should I watch the woman being flogged on the St. Stephen’s Cross, the couple having sex on the bed next to me, or the guy on the massage table and his companion? Even in the faint light I could make out how fit they both were, and when they started making out and clothes started coming off, my mouth watered and I knew damn well where my eyes were gonna be. 

The woman broke off their kiss, running her hands down his chest as she stepped back. I could faintly make out her lips moving, but there were so many whispered conversations happening around me I couldn’t hear what she was saying. The woman disappeared into the bathroom and the man started to remove the rest of his clothes. 

I need to confess: this was my first EVER party like this. It had been my idea to go, as I’d been embracing my inner slut and exploring my kinks a lot more recently, but I was still feeling awkward and nervous and slightly in shock about it all. It was wonderful to see so many people feeling comfortable with their bodies and open about their desires, but a small shock of embarrassment flickered as I watched the man strip. He paid me no attention, instead conversing with another partygoer as he removed every article of clothing on his person and folded and stacked them neatly on a nearby table. 

Good God, he had a nice ass. Oh wow, he had a nice everything. I swallowed as the man climbed onto the massage table, settling on his front and resting his head on his crossed arms. A different man from before approached and said something unintelligible to him, and I vaguely overheard him saying he was waiting for someone. The man said something in response and disappeared from the play room, and then-

The bathroom door opened and I had to swallow my gasp as the woman reappeared in a corset, leather looking panties, fishnets and knee high boots. Oh god, she was pretty. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders like a curtain and I wanted to know what it smelled like as she choked me and called me a good girl. I whimpered softly to myself as she strode over to the man and lovingly stroked his hair, saying something to him before walking toward the end of the table and striking his ass with a resounding slap. The woman reached into her bag on the table, pulling out a bottle I assumed was either oil or lube. She dolloped some into her palm and set the bottle back on the table. She rubbed her hands together and started massaging the man’s thighs. The mysterious substance was oil, then. 

After a few moments her hands wandered up to his ass, kneading and slapping the gorgeous flesh. I could hear the low grunts coming from the man, and my panties were getting wet just from them. Good god, no one should be that hot. It was just unfair. 

With a hard smack that made the man gasp aloud, the woman stepped back and pulled another bottle from her bag. She climbed up on the table, kneeling over the man’s thighs, and squirting some of the contents into her hand. She placed the bottle next to his naked hip and gave his ass a light slap before spreading him and starting to play with his hole. 

“Oh my god!” the man cried out, his fingers digging into his muscular arms as the woman finger fucked him. The woman paused, saying something I couldn’t discern, and the man nodded back to her. The woman resumed her work, making the man gasp and pant and writhe on the table. 

A shriek filled the room and my attention was diverted to the couple in the bed beside me, the woman crying out in loud ecstasy as her partner fucked her into the mattress relentlessly. 

Behind me, the man and woman were still going, and I could tell something had changed because the man’s grunts had become louder and more harsh. Something in my brain told me they sounded familiar but I dismissed it, because how could any of this be familiar? 

The couple next to me finished their scene and the room became instantly quieter, the only sounds now coming from the riding crop as it struck the woman on the St. Stephen’s Cross and from the man on the massage table. 

“You doing okay, Jay?” 

“I’m fine, Dee. Please keep going.” I sat up straight, my eyes going wide with shock. I’d recognize that voice anywhere. I whipped my head around so fast I heard something crack in my neck. 

Was that...Jensen Ackles?! 

My mouth dropped open at the wonder before me. Danneel Ackles, one of the most beautiful women on the planet, in a corset and fishnets, fucking her husbands perfect ass with a strap-on. Jensen Ackles, who I regularly got off to thoughts of, moaning like a whore as his wife fucked him in front of a room full of people. 

Jesus Christ. 

What were the odds?! My face flamed at the sudden realization of what was happening right in front of me. As I debated whether to stay or try to leave without them seeing me (impossible, they were right inside the door), Danneel and Jensen were having some kind of discussion. 

“You’re awfully loud tonight, Jay. Maybe I should get some help to keep you quiet?” Danneel suggested, her hand fisting his short hair as she ground the strap-on into him. Jensen groaned, eyes closed in bliss.

“Yes please.” Danneel leaned in closer and I faintly heard them exchanging I-love-yous before Danneel sat back on her heels. 

“I need some help keeping my husband quiet, would anyone like to join us?” she asked loudly. 

My hand shot up before my brain caught up. 

“I can.” 

Danneel looked at me and smiled, beckoning me with a finger, and my pussy clenched. I swallowed and looked at my friend, who grinned and grabbed my clutch from the bed. I got to my feet, nerves roiling in my stomach as I walked over to the massage table. 

I just volunteered for a scene with Jensen and Danneel Ackles. Oh sweet Jesus, what was I getting into? What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say?! ‘Hi Mr. Ackles, huge fan, now shut up and kiss me while your wife plows your ass’? 

“Hi.” I managed to say when I stood in front of Jensen. 

“Hi.” He smiled up at me from the massage table. 

“I’m Katy.” 

“Call me Jay.” 

“Jensen, scoot up,” Danneel gave a light tap on his hip, moving to stand so she could come and talk to me. “Hi, I’m Danneel, but you can call me Dee.”

“Hi, I’m Katy.” 

“You look a little nervous. First time?”

“First party.” I corrected. 

“Oh, fun! Are you having a good time?” 

As Danneel and I talked, Jensen had moved up on the massage table so his head now hung over the edge and his arms hung limp. 

“Can I kiss you, Katy?” Danneel pulled my attention away from her husband. I swallowed nervously as I nodded.

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Ooo, so polite. I like that.” She pressed her lips to mine, cradling my face in her hands as she sought out my tongue. Her hands smelled like lube and oil, a not unpleasant combination, and her lips were soft. My hands settled on her biceps, letting her control the kiss like she controlled the scene. Something bumped into my leg and I jumped before remembering Danneel was still wearing the strap-on. Danneel pulled back with a smile on her face. “You’re adorable,” she praised as she ran her hands down to the small of my back. “Is this okay? Can I touch you?” 

“Yes please.” Her hands wandered down to my ass, cupping and squeezing lightly before delivering a hard smack. I let out an undignified squeak and jumped, letting Danneel catch me and soothe my stinging flesh. 

“Can you keep Jensen distracted for me?” she asked. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good girl,” Danneel praised, smiling when I blushed. “You like being called a good girl?”

“Yes ma’am.” Her smile got wider and she petted my hair. 

“I’m very happy to hear that. I’ll let you two play.” She gave me another smile and walked back to her end of the table, leaving me alone with Jensen. 

Right.

How was I supposed to make this work? His head was about waist height for me. I needed to stop overthinking and work with what I had. I could think on my feet. I could do this. I could totally make out with Jensen Ackles in a room full of people while his wife fucked him. 

I grabbed a pillow from the bed behind me and sank to my knees on it, finally coming face to face with Jensen goddamn Ackles. 

“Sorry, bad knees.” I offered shyly. He gave a short exhale which I took for a laugh. 

“It’s alright.”

“Jensen, hands,” Danneel commanded from behind him. Jensen crossed his arms behind his back, and I watched over his shoulder as she tied his wrists with rope and tested how tight they were. “Too tight?” 

“Perfect.” Dannell squeezed his hand and got back into position over his thighs. Jensen shivered and without thinking, I brushed my fingers through his hair.

“Is this okay?” I blurted, hand freezing mid-pet. Jensen smiled, laughing softly at my nervousness.

“Yeah, sweetheart, it’s okay,” he said as he looked up at me. Briefly I wondered if he thought I recognized him. Our eyes met and I knew. He knew I knew and he knew that I knew that he knew. “Please tell me I get to kiss you.” 

“What?” Jensen’s voice pulled me from the meta hole my mind was about to fall into.

“It’s okay if you don’t- no pressure, it’s just...you’re really fucking hot.” If my jaw dropped any faster it would have dislocated. My heart leapt into my throat.

“Me?” I balked. “Have you seen a mirror? Like, ever?” 

“Eh, I’m okay.” 

“What the- okay?” I scoffed. “Jensen, look at me,” His eyes popped up and holy shit they were so  _ green _ . Pictures and film didn’t do them enough justice. “You are  _ stunning _ . Seriously. I’ve been watching you all night. I mean, I didn’t realize it was you-you until like five minutes ago, but-” Jensen’s laugh cut off my rambling. 

“So have we.” He admitted. 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously. Like I said…” he bit his lip as his eyes raked over my body before he met mine again. “You’re really fucking hot.” I whimpered, nearly gushing all over the floor right then as a wave of heat enveloped me. 

“I really, really want to kiss you right now.” 

“Please do,” I cradled Jensen’s head as our lips met for the first time, the kiss breaking when Danneel slipped her strap-on into his ass and he panted in my mouth. “Get back here.” he whined, seeking my lips when I moved back. Channeling Danneel, I gripped his hair in my fist and pulled his head up, and was rewarded with a blissful smile on his handsome face. 

“You’re awfully demanding for a sub.” 

“Oh honey,” he promised through a grunt. “Just you wait.” My insides throbbed at the dark promise laced in his words. My pussy demanded I kiss him and I obeyed, smashing our mouths together messily as Danneel’s thrusts grew faster and harder. Jensen was breathing raggedly, his body moving with each thrust. His face was hot and his moans were getting louder. 

“I don’t think I’m doing a very good job of keeping you quiet.” I said to Jensen, who laughed breathlessly. 

“Put something in my mouth then.” That little shit. 

“Alright fine.” I slipped the straps of my dress off my shoulders and pulled my bra down, before getting to my feet and all but shoving my tit in his face. His muffled ‘fuck yes’ made me laugh before his lips wrapped around my nipple and I gasped at the sudden flood of pleasure. Danneel smirked at me and picked up the pace. The  _ slapslapslap _ of skin on skin was drowned out by Jensen’s moan around my breast. My legs started to tremble as his teeth bit down and I moaned loudly, one set of fingers fisting in his hair while the other dug into his shoulder. I could feel Jensen’s panting breaths on my skin, Danneel’s thrusts adding another dimension of pleasure to what his mouth was doing to me. I could feel the entire room staring at me and oh fuck yes, I would happily exist here for the rest of my days. 

“Are you going to come, Jensen?” Danneel asked breathlessly. Jensen gave no response, only suckled my breast harder and moaned enthusiastically. “Katy,” her voice drew my attention, and I looked up at her. “Ask him again.” I wasn’t sure I could actually speak, but I swallowed and nodded. 

“Are you going to come for us Jensen?” I asked, and it was like he’d been waiting. My nipple fell from his mouth as he shouted his release, fingers digging into his skin as his whole body tensed and trembled. He was left a panting mess, moaning softly when Danneel pulled out of him, and I carded my hands through his hair. “Good boy.” I praised, and he preened, soaking up the affection I offered.

“Oh fuck, how’d you know?” he asked, those green eyes peering at me with trust.

“Woman’s intuition?” I ventured a guess, not really sure what to say. We probably should have discussed kinks  _ before _ we got to this point, but here we were. Jensen gave a full laugh, his gorgeous smile blinding me.

“I like you,” He said, his now-free hands suddenly pulling my mouth to his in a bruising kiss. “I’d like to return the favor. If you’d let me.” 

“Fuck yes.” He moaned appreciatively, tongue invading my mouth as he tasted me. He pulled away and got to his feet shakily, stopping to give his wife a kiss as she cleaned his mess from the massage table. 

“Help me with something?” he asked. She nodded and Jensen grinned, coming toward me and holding out his arms, giving me the option to deny his hug if I wanted. As if I didn’t want to hug the crap out of him. 

Of course I accepted the hug, letting him squeeze me tight and kiss me again. His fingers wove into my hair and he tugged my head back, eyes glinting with promise when they met mine. “Will you let us return the favor?” 

“Yes sir.” His grip on my hair tightened and I closed my eyes at the exquisite sensation. 

“Good girl. Up you go,” He grabbed me around my waist and spun, lifting me onto the massage table where his head had just been. Danneel was straddling the table, her thighs framing mine as Jensen pushed me to lean back on her chest. He stepped in front of me, draping my legs over his arms, and pulled my ass to the edge of the table. His hands slid up my thighs and under my dress, turning up the material to expose my soaked panties. “Oh look at you!” he praised, his fingers rubbing up and down my thighs. “Can I touch you here?” his hand hovered over my core and I nodded, not trusting my own voice. Jensen’s fingers rubbed my clit through the lace, agonizingly slow, and I fidgeted impatiently. Jensen smirked, his thumbs hooking the material and pulling my panties off. I settled more weight back onto Danneel, loving the feel of her breasts on my back. Her hands moved from their position on my shoulders to snake around my chest.

“Is this okay?” she asked softly, dainty fingers pinching my nipples. 

“Yes,” I replied as Jensen’s fingers found my clit again, teasing circles making me grunt in frustration. “Please, Jensen.” Do something!

“There it is,” Jensen murmured, sliding a finger into me with ease. He teased a little, making me whine, before pulling out and sinking two fingers deep in my pussy and making me squeal. “Oh I think she likes that.” 

“Stop teasing her then. Poor baby deserves better.” Danneel cooed, tugging on my nipples as Jensen began to finger fuck me in earnest. Danneel let go of a nipple to loop her arm around my leg, pulling it higher and exposing my entire nether region to the whole room on onlookers. Her fingers clamped back down on my nipple as Jensen’s fingers hit my G-spot and I screamed, thrashing in their combined hold as they worked me to completion. 

“Gonna come for us, sweetheart?” Jensen asked. I was too far gone to speak, so I nodded against Danneel’s shoulder and let him pummel my pussy until I was gushing all over his hand. Danneel swallowed my shout in a sweet kiss, letting one of my nipples fall from her grasp to brush my sweaty hair off my face. 

“You did so good, baby.” She praised me sweetly. 

“Yeah you did. You like that?” Jensen asked, turning my head so he could kiss me next. 

“Yes,” I panted. “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome.” 

“Have you ever ridden a Sybian, Katy?” Danneel asked as Jensen stepped away to get dressed. 

“No, but I’d like to try.” 

“Awesome.” Jensen muttered in the background. Danneel grinned.

“Some friends of ours brought one, and if you’d like, I’d love to watch you ride it.” 

“Oh. Um…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Jensen assured me. “Really, no pressure.”

“Let me just...I don’t want to just leave my friend. Let me make sure she’ll be okay on her own.” 

“Of course. We’ll be right here.” Danneel smiled encouragingly, looking at her husband lovingly when he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Oh, here, let me help you.” Jensen knelt in front of me to help me step into my panties. I had to hold onto his broad shoulders to keep from falling over. Jensen, that little shit, winked up at me before pulling my panties up my legs for me and squeezing my ass for good measure when they were in place. 

I stumbled back to where I was before, sitting back down beside my friend who was enraptured by the two women having sex in front of her. 

“Dude,” I said softly. “How are things?” 

“Awesome. How was that?” she nodded toward the massage table, and Jensen and Danneel. 

“So fucking awesome. They’ve invited me upstairs, and I’d like to go, but I wanted to make sure you were okay first.” 

“I’m totally fine. Do you feel safe?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then go have a good time. Text me their room number and where I can find you after.” 

“Will do.” I flashed her a grin and thanked her when she handed over my clutch. 

Jensen and Danneel were still patiently waiting when I walked up to them, hands clasped together. They were so fucking adorable. 

“You good?” Jensen asked.

“Lead the way.” He grinned and led me out into the hallway, Danneel bringing up the rear. We headed up to the second floor, past several rooms decked out with flashing lights and filled with people. We passed a strip show, a group of men watching porn, and a gangbang. These parties were wild, and I was loving every second of it. 

Jensen stopped outside room 213 and knocked on the door. I swallowed nervously, my anxiety telling me I didn’t really know what I was getting into. I sent a quick text to Jade and put my phone back in my clutch. 

The door opened and my heart stopped. I probably looked like a deer in headlights, but I was too stunned to care. 

Jared Padalecki was three feet in front of me.

Correct that: A wet Jared Padalecki was three feet in front of me, in nothing but a towel. 

Chuck help me, I don’t think I’ll ever recover from that sight. 

Apparently I missed the hellos because Danneel had to repeat my name to get my attention. 

“Sorry, what?” Danneel smiled knowingly at me. 

“This is Jared.” 

“Hi.” Jared Padalecki said hi to me. Oh god. 

“Hi, I’m Katy,” I said as I shook his hand. “You’re wet. And really hot,” I mumbled stupidly. “Oh god, Katy, shut up.” My face flamed as I took back my hand, fully prepared to excuse myself in shame when Jared laughed. 

“It’s totally fine. I know all about anxiety.”

“We were just telling Katy about the Sybian you and Gen brought.” 

“Oh yeah? Have you ridden one before?” 

“No,” I shook my head. “I’d like to though, if you’ll let me.” 

“How can I say no to that face?” Jared winked ( _ winked! _ ) at me. “Come on in.” 

The three of us stepped inside, Jensen closing the door behind him. 

“Why don’t you get changed; I’m gonna get Katy a bottle of water.” he said to Jared. Jared just nodded and ducked into the bathroom. Danneel curled up on one of the beds, and Jensen got me settled in a chair with a bottle of water. 

When Jared came out the four of us sat around talking while I drank my water. Jared was very firm on not letting me ride the Sybian until I’d finished it. Both Danneel and Jensen had sung his praises, insisting he was ‘the master’ at controlling it. 

“Ready to go for a ride?” Jared asked when he spotted my empty water bottle. 

“Yes please.” 

“Awesome, I’ll get it set up,” Jared got to his feet and went about setting up the space. He laid down a towel, then methodically unpacked the toy. “Pick one,” he held up three attachments for the Sybian. One was only a raised nub, one purely internal, and the third had pieces for both internal and clit stimulation. I opted for door number three, and Jared seemed pleased by my selection. “Do you want to control it or do you want me to?”

“Well, you are the master, so…” I swallowed nervously. “I put myself in your hands.” Jared hummed, smiling as he finished setting up the toy. He pulled a chair in front of it and sat down, offering his hands to help me sink down onto it. 

“Oh god, your wife!” I gasped. What the hell was I doing? I might have been a noob, but I knew damn well that partners were supposed to be present for play. 

“Gen is preoccupied. I asked earlier if this was okay,” Jared replied. “You want to double check with her, don’t you?”

“Yes please.” 

“You’re adorable. She’s in the bathroom with Misha.” I swear I heard a needle scratching. 

“I’m sorry, what?” No fucking way was Misha Collins here. 

Actually, never mind. Of all the Supernatural actors, I would be the least surprised to see Misha at a party like this.

“Gen is in the bathroom with Misha,” Jared repeated patiently. I looked at the bathroom door questioningly and back at Jared. “It’s okay.” 

Was I supposed to knock? Normally that’d be the polite thing to do, but this wasn’t a normal situation. I opted to knock and open the door just a little. 

“Gen?” I called into the room. 

“Yes?” 

“Hi, I’m Katy. Um...is it okay if Jared lets me ride the Sybian?” I asked the floor. God, my face was on fire. I heard faint splashing and looked up. 

Misha fucking Collins was staring at me in the mirror.

What the fuck has my life become?

He and Genevieve were in the bathtub, stacked on top of each other, and guessing by the gentle waves and occasional splash, it was safe to say he was fucking her. By the blissed out look on Gen’s face, he was doing a good job.

“Yeah, honey, it’s fine. Jared told me about it earlier.” 

“Oh okay. I just wanted to double check.” Gen squealed when Misha did something to her under the water. 

“You’re sweet,” Gen sighed. “Have a good time.” 

“Th-thank you.” I closed the door and shook my head a little to clear it. Misha hadn’t taken his eyes off me the entire time. 

“You good? Conscience clear?” Jared asked with a teasing smile when I approached. 

“Yep. Let’s do it.” Jared gave me a full smile and held out his hands again, holding onto me tightly as I settled.

“Take your time,” he urged me when I paused to pull up my dress. “It’s no fun if you’re not enjoying it,” When I was fully seated, Jared set my hands on the small stand in between us. “Comfortable?”

“Yes.” 

“Good girl,” I flushed with the praise, gripping the stand tightly when the vibration kicked on. Jared kept it at a low hum, letting me get warmed up as he trailed his hands up and down my arms lightly. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. I’m gonna turn it up,” I whimpered helplessly as Jared adjusted the knobs, ramping up the buzzing between my legs. It felt amazing, but I was still in control of my senses. I was overheated, but the room was cold; my face felt hot but my skin was pebbled. Jared’s hands roamed down my chest to pinch at my nipples. “You’re so beautiful, Katy,” he praised. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeeees.” I panted. 

“Yeah, make her come.” Jensen grunted from the bed. I jumped a little, having honestly forgotten he and Danneel were there. I opened my eyes to see him fucking Danneel from behind, both of them watching me. How had I missed that?!

“Patience,” Jared said calmly. “It’s better if you start slow.” He adjusted the dials a tick and I dug my fingers into the little bench, moaning as I let my head fall forward. I let my eyes fall closed and let my body overrule my mind. Jared released my nipples, running his hands up my arms and into my hair to brush it back. I rocked my hips against the Sybian, lips curling into a smile when Jared gripped my hair and tipped my head back. One of his hands cupped my face, pushing my glasses back up my nose for me. It was sweet, and strangely intimate. Jared adjusted the dials again and I cried out, nails digging into the leather of the bench. I wanted to fall slack but Jared’s hand in my hair kept me up. He seemed to sense this and let go, his hands continuing to lightly trail up and down my arms, brush through my hair and occasionally fix my glasses, adjusting the dials all the while.

It was like a religious experience. 

“Katy,” Jared’s warm voice beckoned me from the headspace I found myself in. I opened my eyes and noticed two things. First, that he was hard. And second, that his eyes were a gorgeous golden amber. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. “Are you going to come for me?” 

“I’m close.”

“How can I help you?” 

“Kiss me?” Jared leaned forward, grabbing my hair in both hands and crushing his mouth to mine. He tasted like beer and sunshine, and holy shit was it amazing. The Sybian was thundering against me, vibrating the floor of the room. I was so fucking close, I just couldn’t get there. 

“Need more help?” Jared asked. I held his gaze and licked my lips. 

“Hit me.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes please. Please hit me.” 

“Oh my god.” Jensen mumbled. I was tempted to look, but Jared’s eyes were mesmerizing. He reached up and slowly slid my glasses off my face, setting them carefully on the window ledge before cupping my face. He shifted in his seat, raising an eyebrow to silently give me an out. I looked down at the outline of his hard cock in his boxers and back up to his eyes. 

SMACK

The sting was delicious and it made my pussy clench around the attachments. Jared reached down and twisted my nipple, making me cry out.

SMACK

I was in the end game now. My orgasm was right fucking there, and I knew it, and Jared knew it. My thighs were trembling and I was crying out with every breath. 

“There we go,” Jared said proudly, brushing the hair out of my face before grabbing it roughly. “Last one baby girl, you gonna come for me?” 

“Yesdaddyyesyesyesyesyes-”

SMACK

I screamed as I squirted all over the Sybian and the towel. I’m pretty sure I got some on the carpet and even Jared’s feet, and maybe I should have been embarrassed about that, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. 

I felt the Sybian cut off and sagged forward, letting Jared catch me in his strong arms. 

“You did so good, baby girl. You were so fucking sexy.” Jared murmured as he stroked my hair.

“Thank you.” I managed to gasp, still unable to take a full breath.

“Just breathe, I got you.” 

After a few minutes, Jared helped me get off the Sybian and onto a bed. As he was cleaning up the bathroom door opened and Gen and Misha came into the main room. 

“Well hello beautiful,” Misha said when he noticed my prone form. “Did you have a good time?” 

“You heard me, huh?” I asked, still in a daze. I was somewhat aware of Jared buzzing around the room, and I wasn’t entirely sure where Jensen, Danneel and Gen were. 

“Honey I think the entire hotel heard you.” 

“Oh well.” I giggled. Jared appeared at my side with a bottle of water, holding it out to me. 

“Need me to open it for you?” he offered when I made no move to grab it. 

“Please?” A hand touched my thigh and I sighed happily, even though I didn’t have a clue who it belonged to. 

“Is this okay?” Misha asked. Jared slapped his hand away.

“Water first, Misha,” he said firmly. “You can play after she drinks it.” 

“But-” Jared cut off my protest with a look. 

“Water first. You’ll thank me later,” Jared said, choosing not to acknowledge my sullen expression. “Pout all you want but you know I’m right.” Oh, we are acknowledging it then. 

Bratty me resurfaced with a vengeance.

“You’re not my dad.” 

“No, I’m not, but if you call me Daddy I’m gonna act like one,” Jared shot back. “Now shut up and drink your water, brat.” 

I tried. I really fucking tried. But the brat (and supernatural geek) in me couldn’t help it.

“He said shut up to me.” I giggled. Three male gazes zeroed in on me in an instant, and I just giggled harder. Maybe not the best way to announce that I know who they are, but oh well. Jensen was the first to speak. 

“You know, you could have said something.” 

“What exactly was I supposed to say? ‘Hi, I’m a huge fan, can I suck your dick?’”

“You want to, don’t you?” Jared asked. 

“Well duh, it was staring me in the face the whole time I was on the Sybian,” I fired back, taking a drink of water. He continued to glower at me. It was really hot. “Please Daddy, I’ll be good.” 

“No you won’t,” Jared said knowingly before pointing at me. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“About what?” I took another sip of water to appease him. 

“You should have drank more water while you had the chance,” Jared smiled, and I knew I was in for it. “On your knees, sexy thing.” 

Swallowing my water, I set the bottle on the nightstand and slid onto the floor. Jared pulled off his shirt and tugged down his boxers, kicking them away. 

Boy, was he a sight to be seen. I let my eyes roam over his body and gasped aloud when I saw his dick. 

He had a Jacob’s Ladder piercing. 

“Oh my god,” I said. “That is really unexpected! I’ve never seen one of these piercings in real life. Can I?” I held up my hand, asking if I could touch.

“You may.” Jared nodded. 

“Wow,” I murmured as I inspected the steel balls on either side of his dick. “That’s so cool.” 

“I’m glad you approve. Open your mouth, baby girl.” Jared instructed. Pushing my nerdiness aside, I did as I was asked, letting my hands settle on Jared’s thick thighs as he pushed his cock into my mouth. He backed out, then pushed back in, giving me a surprised look when I swallowed his entire dick like it was nothing. “Wait- are you serious?” 

“What?” Misha asked. 

“She doesn’t have a gag reflex,” Jared announced. “So I can do this,” He pushed his cock into my mouth down to the base with a grunt. “Oh my god, you’re such a good girl.” 

“Son of a bitch.” Jensen groaned as Jared pulled out of my mouth. 

“Told you I could be good.” 

“Always with the mouth.” Jared rolled his eyes. 

SMACK 

I laughed through the sting on my face. 

“You’re gonna have to hit me harder than that, Daddy.” 

“You little shit-” Jared growled. “Face the bed.” 

“Why?”

“Because,” Jared grunted, fisting my hair painfully. “I’m gonna fuck the brat right out of you.” He turned me toward the bed and pushed me onto my front, holding me down with a hand in the middle of my back as he kicked my knees apart. 

I heard rustling behind me and the tearing of foil, and fingers probed my pussy, delving deep to stroke at my G-spot and make me whine. I spread my knees further, pleading for more, but then the fingers were gone, replaced by Jared’s much bigger cock. 

“Eyes on me, sweetheart.” Jensen urged as Jared started to push in. His hand was busy working his cock, those green eyes staring at me as I gasped and moaned like a whore for his best friend’s cock. 

And then there was Misha.

Fucking Misha, was sitting next to Jensen, licking his fingers. It occurred to me that those talented fingers I’d been riding previous to Jared’s giant cock were  _ Misha’s _ . 

“Oh god.” I gasped as Jared fully seated himself in my pussy, eyes locked on Jensen and Misha. Misha held out his hand to Jensen, and Jensen didn’t even blink at sucking my juices off of Misha’s fingers. 

I fucking knew it.

Jared’s hips snapped into mine, and I shouted in surprise. My hands fisted in the bed spread and I moaned wantonly as Jared pulled back and sank back inside me. It felt so fucking good. 

Then Jared started fucking me for real and I  _ knew _ that fucker was going to make me squirt again. He was pounding me into goddamn oblivion and there was nowhere else I wanted to be. I let my head fall onto the bed and just took it, basking in the sound of his skin slapping against mine and his weight holding me down.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Misha asked. I smiled, eyes closed in bliss as Jared fucked me senseless.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” I opened my eyes to see him trying to hold back laughter. 

“You little brat; that is not nice!” He slapped my ass, grinning when I groaned at the sting. “I have an idea.” he announced to Jared and Jensen. 

“What’s that?” Jared asked. Misha leaned in to whisper in his ear, making Jared laugh. 

“Sounds awesome,” He pulled out of my pussy and flipped me onto my back. “Jensen, pull her that way.” Strong hands looped under my arms and pulled me until my head was hanging off the edge. 

“You okay, baby girl?” Jared asked me. 

“Everything’s shiny, Captain.” 

“Wrong fandom, gorgeous.” Misha teased. 

“Sue me, my brain is fuzzy.” 

“I fucked the brat out of you, didn’t I?” Jared asked, trailing his hands through my hair. “Told you I would.” He dropped a kiss onto my lips. 

“So what now, you pass me around like a party favor?” I asked. Jared hummed happily, giving me another kiss. 

“Is that okay?” 

“So okay.”

“Good girl. Head down.” I let my head fall, bringing my hands up to grab at Jared’s ass. He pushed his cock against my lips and I opened my mouth, letting him slide in to the hilt. 

“Jesus Christ.” I heard Jensen mutter. Fingers dipped into my pussy, swirling in the wetness before moving up to my clit. There was a pause, and I felt either Jensen’s or Misha’s cock slipping through my folds. A few seconds later, one of them knelt over me and squirted lube onto my breasts, pushing them together to fuck them. I couldn’t see, couldn’t move, and I couldn’t tell who was where (except for Jared). 

Knowing that three of the hottest men alive were using me to get off...I’ve never come so hard in my life. 

When all was said and done, we were all exhausted. The boys had taken turns using my tits, mouth, and pussy before they each came on my chest or face. Jared had cleaned me up, and the four of us collapsed into a cuddle pile. 

I blinked awake some time later, unable to read the clock because my glasses were still on the window ledge. I stretched and rolled over, coming face to face with a sleepy Jensen. 

“Come on, where’s mine?” he asked. 

“What?” 

“They each got a line, where’s mine?” Jensen whined. I looked at him carefully, choosing my next words wisely (I hoped).

“Eat me, Hasselhoff.” Jensen grinned, stretching before he rolled me underneath him and kissed me breathless. He scooted down the bed, fingers skimming up my thighs and straight to my pussy. He dived in finger first, settling in between my thighs on his stomach. His mouth latched onto my clit and we groaned in unison. He pushed my legs up onto his shoulders and dove back in, sucking on my clit as he fingered me faster and faster. 

My cries grew higher and higher pitched until the literal flood gates opened and I could do nothing but clench my thighs around Jensen’s head and scream, tugging his hair all the while. 

I was still coming down when the door opened and Danneel and Gen came in. 

“Are you guys still going at it? It’s 7 am!” Danneel laughed. 

“We had a nap.” Jensen said petulantly. 

“Someone was needy.” Jared said in way of explanation, smiling when Gen leaned down to kiss him. 

“Come on, it’s time for breakfast,” Gen said, throwing a shirt at her husband first and Misha second. “You boys get dressed in here and we’ll take Katy to her room to get dressed.”

“Oh,” I blushed. “I actually don’t have a room. I...hadn’t planned on spending the night.” 

“Do you have a change of clothes?” Danneel asked. 

“No.” Why was this more embarrassing than anything I’d done over the course of the night? Danneel seemed to sense my embarrassment and gave me a sympathetic look.

“Listen, honey, there’s no such thing as the walk of shame here, but if you want some fresh clothes to wear you’re more than welcome to raid my suitcase.”

“Her dress should be dry,” Misha mumbled as he rubbed his bleary eyes. “Jared put it on the air conditioner last night.” 

“Could I borrow something?” I asked Danneel.

“Sure thing, honey. Jens, I’m taking her to our room.” 

“You got it. I’ll save you seats at breakfast.” 

I got to my feet, coming face to face with Jared. He held out my glasses in offering, sliding them into place for me. 

As Danneel and I walked to her and Jensen’s room, I texted Jade to apologize for disappearing and that I would meet her in the breakfast area. She texted back that she was already there and would wait for me. 

Breakfast was a maddeningly normal affair. After the extreme outfits and wild antics of the night, this seemed...boring. But the people were just as friendly, and some of the ones I’d met came up to say hi. It was comforting to know that these people could see me both in the throes of passion and at the breakfast table. 

But it was time to go home. Jade and I had a long drive, and real life to get back to. I met Jade’s eyes across the breakfast area and we silently agreed to leave.

“I think I should probably go.” I said softly. The mood at the table deflated, and sad smiles were shared. 

Misha was the first to give me a hug. 

“You’re adorable and I hope to see you again, in any capacity.” He kissed my forehead and let me go. Jared scooped me up next, squeezing me tight in a bear hug. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” I murmured into his chest. 

“You’re welcome, baby girl. Take care of yourself, okay? Drink lots of water when you get home.” He kissed my forehead, adjusting my glasses for me when I stepped back.

“I will.” 

“You better.” He made the universal “I’m-watching-you” sign at me. Gen waved at me before they too left the breakfast area. Looking around I saw that Jade had also left. 

“Can we walk you out?” Jensen asked. 

“Sure.” I smiled, fighting him for my bag when he reached for it. He pouted until I let him carry it. He and Danneel followed me out to the car, where Jade was waiting patiently in the drivers seat. Jensen loaded the bag into the back for me despite my protests that I could do it. 

“So listen...Dee and I were talking and we had a really great time with you in the play room and we’d like to see you again. For whatever you’d like, but we were hoping it could be like a date?” 

“Oh.” My eyes were probably the size of saucers. I thought this was a one and done kind of thing. I certainly never expected to see Jared or Misha again. 

“Is that a bad ‘oh’ or a good ‘oh’?” Danneel asked. 

“I don’t know, I mean...you guys are awesome and I’d love to get to know you both better but...what about distance?” 

“Are you in the Austin area?” Danneel asked hopefully. 

“I live in Sunset Valley, actually.” I found myself smiling widely. 

“Would you like to trade numbers? Maybe try to set up a date some time soon?” Jensen asked. 

“I...yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” I beamed, accepting his phone when he handed it to me. I typed in my number and handed it back, watching as he fiddled with it. From my clutch I heard a faint chime. I dug out the device, smiling when I saw the text notification. 

‘Hi, it’s Jensen :)’ 

“You’re a dork, you know that?”

“That’s what I keep telling him,” Danneel laughed, giving Jensen a hug. “Have a safe trip home.” She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a kiss.

“Damn, that’s hot.” Jensen laughed, hugging me tightly when his wife let me go.

“You too.” I rose up to my tiptoes and gave Jensen a kiss, climbing into the car when he released me. They stepped back and watched as we pulled out of our parking spot, and I rolled down the window to tell them goodbye (for now?).

“Oh by the way,” Jensen smiled. “Jared and Gen live in Austin too.” 


End file.
